Kiss From A Rose
by Violet Lunar Wolf
Summary: Their lips met, and a fire the likes of which they'd never felt before rose up around them, engulfing them, consuming them both as Narcissa received her first ever kiss from a rose. Warning: incest


**Kiss From A Rose**

Disclaimer: all Harry Potter names, characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing that you recognize.

 _Written for the Incest Competition 2._

* * *

They said their love was forbidden. But she was so beautiful, her skin so soft, like the delicate petals of a black rose. How could she say no to such a lovely lady, when all she wanted was to be enveloped in those warm, soft petals. It was all she wanted, all she ever dreamt of and desired. Bellatrix Black, her one and only black rose.

Narcissa often referred to her sister as the "black rose". It was her pet name for her darling Bellatrix, a secret they'd kept since they were teenagers. The name suited her, for Bellatrix was very much like a rose. She was thing of beauty, but you had to watch out for her thorns.

She was the kind of woman most would observe from afar. Look but don't touch. That was the basic rule. Narcissa learned that the hard way the first time she tried getting close to her, her fingers tangled in her flowing curls that spilled forward to frame her face. There was a stinging pain as her sister's fingernails pierced her flesh, holding her close, pulling her forward, begging her for more as their lips met in darkness.

Her nails were like claws, like thorns that tore at her milky white skin, leaving snags and drops of blood upon the sheets. How could they have known that what began as an innocent nickname born from Narcissa's love of flowers would lead to this?

Narcissa closed her eyes, feeling Bellatrix's hot breath on her skin, and remembered how it all began.

.oOo.

They were teenagers, alone in the vast garden that covered most of the Black estate. Narcissa was trying to teach Bellatrix how to appreciate the beauty of nature, but her older sister wasn't interested. Bellatrix folded her arms over her chest, huffed out an irritated sigh, turned and walked away. She was halfway across the garden when a shrill cry filled the air, breaking the silence of the warm summer morning.

Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder and saw Lucius' pet peacock running across the lawn. The bird tripped Narcissa, weaving between her legs and causing her to fall backwards into the rose bushes.

"Come here," said Lucius, bending down and scooping up the peacock. He looked up at Bellatrix, her eyes blazing with hatred for the young boy, and took a step back, cradling the squirming bird against his chest.

"You," she spat, moving towards him, her fists clenched at her sides. "You and that bloody bird of yours!"

Lucius backed away until he was standing with his back against the wall. He didn't like the look in that woman's eyes. People often spoke in whispers, pointing fingers and muttering behind her back, saying that she was insane. The voices rustled like wind through the trees, building in a crescendo until they broke through the silence, moving, racing, running faster over hill and grass. No one could avoid it. Everyone knew that she was mad. And the last thing Lucius wanted was to cross this mad witch on a bad day.

Bellatrix looked back at her sister as she heard a low moan drifting up from the center of the rose bushes. "You have five minutes to get the hell out of here," she snarled. "And take that wretched bird with you. I don't want to see it or you ever again."

Lucius quickly turned and sprinted across the lawn, taking his bird with him as Bellatrix went over to Narcissa to see what was wrong. Her sister had fallen into the rose bushes, and aside from some minor cuts and scratches on her arms and hands, she was perfectly fine.

"I don't like him, Bella," said Narcissa, wincing as her sister took her by the hand and pulled her out of the bushes. She grit her teeth and hissed in pain. It was then that Bellatrix noticed the large thorn in Narcissa's index finger.

"Come here," she said, taking Narcissa's wrist and pulling her hand towards her. "Let me have a look at that. Honestly, Cissy, can you not walk across the floor without injuring yourself?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Narcissa insisted. "I'm not clumsy like Andromeda is. Ouch! Be careful or you'll rip my finger off."

"Hold still!" Bellatrix never had any patience when it came to her sister, and after wiggling and prodding the thorn for a few seconds, she plucked it out then lowered her mouth onto Narcissa's finger.

The blond girl gasped as she felt her sister's lips surrounding her, sucking the drops of blood that slowly oozed from her wound. There was something about this woman that took her breath away, making her heart race as the dark haired woman ran her tongue over the tip of her finger. Her eyes were fierce but her touch was gentle, caressing her skin with such tenderness and grace. It was this combination of pain mixed with pleasure, this ferocity burning in her eyes while her lips were soft like the wings of an dove, that drew them together.

"You're like a rose," Narcissa breathed, reaching up and running her fingers through her sister's long, flowing curls. "A black rose. You're a thing of beauty, but if anyone gets too close, they'll get pricked by your thorns."

Bellatrix grinned. She liked being called a black rose. She then leaned in close, her warm breath on Narcissa's cheek as she softly whispered, "I'm not your average rose. I'm your black rose. And if anyone tries to come between us, I'll kill them."

Their lips met, and a fire the likes of which they'd never felt before rose up around them, engulfing them, consuming them both as Narcissa received her first ever kiss from a rose.


End file.
